deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa
Description TMNT vs Super Mario! Their goofy orange brothers faced off, but now the smart blue leaders are going at it! Can Leo counter Ludwig's teleportation skills? Interlude Wiz: Leaders. In groups, you need them to keep the peace between the other membes, and inforce rules. Boomstick: And these two sport blue! Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: And Ludwig von Koopa, leader of the Koopalings! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Leonardo Wiz: Leonardo is the leader of the famous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He wears a cerulean- mask and wields duel katana. Boomstick: Leo is the oldest of the group, and he most mature! He trains all day and night, becoming he most powerful of his brothers! His strength is also insane! Since turtles can lift 5x their size, and Leo is an average teenager weight, he can lift up to 600 pounds! That's insane! Wiz: He is fast enough to dodge a Kraang's laser blast, and even gunfire! He is also the best of the four at hiding in the shadows, and sneaking around without being detected. Than he can slice his foes to bits as a surprise attack. Boomstick: Leonardo can use his katana very well with the niten-ryu fighting style, being able to easily disarm foes. His blades seem to be very powerful, as they can swiftly cut through robots like Kraang easily. Also for weapons, Leonardo carries around some ninja stars just in case. Wiz: His greatest defence is his shell, that can block many attacks for him. Sadly, this shell is not invincible. It can break if damaged too much. But Leo still is the smartest of the four when it comes to fighting. He can plan strategies very well, but if they go wrong, he gets really confused. Boomstick:Not to mention, his stamina is great, so he can last throughout a giant battle. 'Leonardo: Don't give up on hope. Trust me on that. Ludwig ''Wiz: Ludwig is the eldest Koopaling, and the leader of the group. Named off of Ludwig van Beethoven, he is smart and arrogant, and not to be messed with. '''Boomstick: He is amazing at what he does! Under Bowser's command, Ludwig fights and almost beats Mario and Luigi in battle! Wiz: He has powers too! He has the power to hover in mid air, saving him from falling, and getting away from the Mario Brothers' reach. '' '''Boomstick: Also, he has a magical sceptre! With this, he can shoot energy blasts that even FOLLOW enemies! And he can shoot three at once! Plus he can teleport sometimes! Whoa! Oh, and he breathes fire! AND he can spin in his spiky shell! THIS GUY HAS SO MUCH!!!!!!' Wiz: And he has the odd ability to clone himself... When he clones himself, there is no sign of who is the real Ludwig, leaving the foe confused. Plus, the Ludwig clones can shoot energy blasts too, that actually hit people. Boomstick: And we can't forget about his Koopa Kart! With it, he can shoot cannonballs, exploding Mecha Koopas, and he can race around really fast. This guy… has so much… Wiz: BUT, like said before, he is arrogant. Although intelligent, and had been taught not tinder estimate people, he lets arrogance get the best of him, leading him to his defeat. Boomstick: Ah, whatever. Ludwig von Koopa is pretty freaking awesome! Ludwig: Quite an exciting game isn't it? I'm glad to know we have such powerful enemies helping us out. We have more guys helping us besides these… but don't tell Mario. Fight! Leonardo. The fearless blue-mask wearing ninja turtle was about to meet his match. Leo jumped through Ludwig's castle, slicing and dicing everything in his way. Finally, he made it to the top of the castle, showing off an airship flying around the area. Leonardo got a running start, leaped at the castle, than stabbed his left katana into the bottom of the flying ship. Slowly but surely, Leonardo climbed to a near window, than kicked his way in. A small turtle was laying around in the room Leo burst into. The turtle, named Ludwig, stood up in shock, than stomped his feet on his ground. "Well," Leonardo sighed. "You're the worst troublemaker out of your big group, huh?" Leo pulled out his right katana, than got into his fighting pose. "Well than, Ludwig von Koopa... I am Leonardo, leader of the Ninja Turtles, and apprentice to Master Splinter." Leo's swords gleamed in the bright sun. "So I'm gonna have to hurry up and take you down!" Veins in Ludwig's head seemed to pop out of his head. This mutant freak beat the strongest Koopa Kid? Unforgivable. Ludwig threw out his magic sceptre, and laughed evilly. Fight! Leonardo jumped and raised his katana. He swung down at Ludwig von Koopa, but the small turtle sidestepped out of the way. Ludwig swung his sceptre in a circle, blasting out a cerulean energy blast. Leonardo quickly noticed this blast, and slashed his left katana diagonally, destroying the blast in its tracks. "You're more predictable than a Kraang." Leonardo snorted. Ludwig took the insult worse than intended, and stomped the ground once more. The Koopa hovered a foot off the ground, an raised his hands. Immediately, clones of Ludwig formed a circle around Leo. The clones shot another energy blast out of their sceptres. Leo quickly hopped over the blasts, having them hit each other and create a tiny explosion. Leo landed, than glanced around. "You playing hard to get? Well, you can't fool me." Leonardo leaped towards one of the Ludwigs, and slashed his chest. All the Ludwig clones disappeared, and it turns out that it was the right one Leo struck. Ludwig stumbled backwards, than glanced at his chest. It was bleeding. Ludwig got mad once more, and shot a flame at Leo out of his mouth. Leonardo was about to deflect it, but he was shot by an unexpected energy blast. Ludwig shot another fire blast, catching Leo in the chest. Leo got a burn mark on his stomach. "Hm... I should not underestimate you." Leonardo sighed. Than the mutant kicked Ludwig in the face, grabbed him, and whipped him out of the window. "You lowered your guard." Leo hopped out the window again, and found Ludwig flying in the air. Leo landed onto Ludwig's head, weighing Ludwig down, and bringing them to the ground. Ludwig got annoyed, so he whacked Leo off of him with his sceptre. Leo quickly grabbed Ludwig's leg, than whipped him down to the ground. Ludwig landed on the ground with minor pain, but the real pain came in when Leonardo landed on him. Leo quickly glanced around, no spotted a house, to which he came into. The Ninja Turtle quickly hit in the house's shadows, waiting to surprise attack Ludwig when the Koopa Kid walks in. But Leo heard some strange noises coming from the house, that definitely wasn't Ludwig. It sounded like the clashing of blades. Leo ran to the kitchen, and saw a black-haired freak with a smile and non-blinking eyes stand over a cut up man. Leo, thinking the cut up man was being attacked, ran in, and deflected Jeff the killer's knife with his katana. "What are you?!" Jeff asked. Leo won the blade collision and pushed Jeff away, than turned around to the cut up man named Zsasz. "Are you okay-" "Outta my way!" Zsasz yelled, shoving Leo to the side and stabbing Jeff in the chest. Ludwig suddenly jumped into one of the windows of the living room, and shot a magic blast at Leonardo. Leo jumped over the energy, but the blast turned and struck Leo in the shell. Leo hit the ground, but jumped back up and slashed at Ludwig's face with his katana. Ludwig quickly teleported behind Leo, jumped in his Koopa Kart, and blasted the Ninja Turtle in the back with a cannonball. Leo was flung out of the room, landing in a grassy field. Leo looked up, and saw three tunic-wearing kids his age fighting each other. Leonardo jumped up, but was knocked into one of the tunic-wearers by Ludwig. Leo fell into a sword battle with the smallest of the three Links, and ended up losing. The small Toon Link kicked Leonardo into Ludwig, than began slashing Skyward Sword Link. Ludwig quickly pulled out a drill, aimed it at Leo, and began spinning. Leo deflected with his left sword, but sadly, the katana broke. Leo jumped over the still going drill, kicked Ludwig out of the Koopa Kart, and slashed Ludwig's left arm. Ludwig quickly swung his hammer, but Leo dodged, grabbed Ludwig's arm, and threw the Koopaling far off. "You're not bad, Koopa Kid." Leo said, looking at his chopped up left katana. Leo whipped the broken sword away, than ran towards where he threw Ludwig von Koopa. Ludwig had landed in the middle of another battle. The battle featured the Pokémon Donphan and Sandslash. Ludwig noticed these two fighting around him. The Koopa got up, rubbed his head, than jumped back into his Koopa Kart. Donphan swiftly used Rollout, rolling himself towards his opponent. But Ludwg was in the way! Quickly, the arrogant turtle shot out his strongest cannonball, stopping Donphan in his tracks. Meanwhile, Leo had ran to where he threw Ludwig. He saw Ludwig dodging a Donphan's attacks. What Leonardo didn't know was the a Sandslash was looking up at him, ready to attack. Leo's only warning that the Pokémon was below him was when the Sandslash yelled "Slash!". Leo quickly jumped out of the way, than had his katana clash with Sandslash's claw. Leo was winning, but Sandslash jumped up and kicked Leo in the stomach hard. Ludwig also got flung back, and the Dophan whipped him away with his trunk. Leonardo and Ludwig von Koopa steadily stood up, and prepared to resume their battle. But this was once again prevented, as a creature named Fox jumped in between them, and shot his blasted towards Captain Falcon. Ludwig smashed Fox away with his hammer, than ran towards Falcon. "Falcon..." Captain Falcon said, preparing a Falcon Punch on Ludwig. "PUNCH-" Falcon was interrupted by Fox kicking him to he side. Ludwig and Leo tried to fight once more, but they just couldn't catch a break. Two duel swordsman like Leo were fighting nearby, and the one named Lloyd bumped into Leo. Ludwig saw the other one named Kirito, and lunged towards him. Kirito's swords and Ludwig's sceptre collided, and the two began a fight. Leo and Lloyd looked at each other and shrugged, than ran to their respected opponents. But sadly, Leonardo and Ludwig weren't done running into people. Two powerful deities were attacking each other. BlackWarGreymon, and Mewtwo. Leonardo was hit by a cannonball in the chest, and launched into Mewtwo. Mewtwo shot Psychic at Leo, that was thankfully dodged. The Psychic his BWG instead. Ludwig saw Mewtwo and BWG fight, so he jumped in between them, and shot a Mecha Koopa at Mewtwo. Mewtwo levitated the Mecha Koopa into the air, and it exploded. Mewtwo got tired of this interruption, so he levitated Leo and Ludwig, than threw them far off. Leonardo and Ludwig, finally getting some peace, resumed their battle for real this time. Ludwig jumped towards Leo, but Leo kicked him to the side. Ludwig jumped to his feet just as he landed, than burnt Leonardo's mask off as a surprise attack. "Master Splinter awarded me with that..." Leo growled, punching Ludwig hard in the stomach. Leo followed it up by kicking Ludwig into the air, throwing a ninja star into Ludwig's shoulder, and swinging his katana once Ludwig fell down. KO! The Koopa Kid was gruesomely decapitated, and so the mask-less leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles walked off in victory. Conclusion Wiz: This indeed was a close one. Ludwig had teleportation, clones, flight, and a sceptre to his disposal, but Leonardo HAS dealt with people like this before. Boomstick: Ludwig might be smart, but he's also very arrogant, unlike Leonardo, who is intelligent and a worthy leader! Wiz: Most of Ludwig's attacks were easily dodge-able, while Leonardo's attacks are swift and clean. Boomstick: Remember, Leonardo fights people like Ludwig EVERYDAY. ' ''Wiz: For one, Leonardo is WAY greater in strength. Yes, Ludwig is the same species as BOWSER, but even so, no feats are given. Even so, he is a turtle, so Ludwig can lift about 5x his weight. Leonardo, is heavier than Ludwig. It's obvious. '''Boomstick: This one is a no brainer. Speed. Leonardo can hide in the shadows and blast over the tops of buildings, whilst Ludwig's greatest speed feats are gliding in the air, spinning in his shell, and racing in his Koopa Kart. Fast, but even so, Leo is faster! Wiz: Defence is pretty close. While, yes, Ludwig has a strong shell, his biggest weakness in the games is… jumps. But even if you don't believe that, take this into consideration. Leonardo survives strong attacks from even the Shredder, and we're not talking about Leo getting hit in the shell. Boomstick: Looks like Leonardo just had the bigger head. Wiz: The winner is, Leonardo. Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015